


fill me up, set my soul ablaze

by maximized (florfering)



Series: Detroit: Become Kinky [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Come Inflation, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Marathon Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florfering/pseuds/maximized
Summary: Connor gets fucked by both the HK800 and the HK900 models. It's a good time.Kinktober Day 1: Inflation





	fill me up, set my soul ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY! i think im the first to have written for this pairing, which is a damn shame, bc reverse au connor is a baby slut through and through. 
> 
> title from guillotine by jon bellion!
> 
> note: HK800's name is Hank, HK900's is Lex!

Connor cries out as he feels his arms give out, collapsing onto the bed. Hank continues fucking him anyway without any abandon, the steady grinding pulling heady moans from his lips. He folds his arms in front of his head to brace himself as Hank pushes deep into him once, twice more. Come splashes on his walls, hot and thick, and Connor whines at the feeling. 

_One_ , he counts, mind hazy and unfocused bar this one thing. There's _so much_ of it, and Connor feels a little swell of pride on Hank's behalf.

Hank pulls out, thumbing at the rim to push in some of the come that leaks out, and Connor drops his head, a muted wave of pleasure crawling up his spine as he clenches to try to keep it all in when Hank pulls his fingers away. 

“L-Lex,” Connor calls, and, _fuck_ , his voice is so wrecked. 

Hank takes notice and chuckles, low and deep, giving his right asscheek an affectionate squeeze and whispering, “ _Beautiful_ ,” before letting the bigger, stronger, faster HK model take his place. Connor moans again at the feeling of his rough and thick fingers pushing the come back in as well. 

“Lex, _please_ , don’t tease.”

Lex shoves his fingers in harshly to berate him, but eventually takes his advice, the lube from both models prepping him making the slide so unbelievably smooth. It's _filthy_ , and for a second, Connor thinks about how the fuck he managed to land this situation, but then Lex grinds harshly against him, and Connor gasps, all thoughts other than the shape of Lex’s thick cock inside him melting away. His rim squeezes down on the base, and Connor feels it pulse inside him. 

He's dizzy with the feeling of it. Lex pulls out until only the soft, plush head remains, and when he slams home, Hank's come squelches inside him and Connor feels his face and back burn as he lets out a broken whimper, hands squeezed into the sheets. He smothers his face into a pillow he grabs from the peripheral of his vision, but then Lex is leaning over him with his whole two hundred pounds and pushing aside the pillow and shoving his fingers inside Connor’s mouth, wrenching his lips apart and going deeper than before, every thrust seeming to punch the air from Connor’s lungs.

Little whimpers and whines filter from the back of Connor’s throat. He closes his eyes, laving his tongue over Lex’s thick digits. Hank's come is tasteless for the most part, but it has a tinge of plastic. Lex continues to fuck deep into him, setting a slow pace where Connor could feel every drag of his hips. Soon, it morphs into Lex rolling his hips and grinding against the curve of Connor’s ass. The pleasure tightens deep in his gut and his balls, and Connor helplessly grasps at the bed, drool spilling out and staining the sheets in front of him. 

With a few more of Lex’s deep and slow grinds, Connor lets out a long, broken moan, the tension leaving him in waves as his cock spurts into the sheets. 

Lex switches to faster, deeper thrusts, and Connor sobs at the overstimulation. He soon follows behind with a muted grunt, and even though he comes so much more than average--even more than Hank--as per Connor’s request, it's not _enough_. Connor doesn’t feel _full_. 

_Two._

“M-more,” he says, and Lex slaps Connor’s left ass cheek, the sting making Connor moan into the sheets again. 

“So greedy. You're our little slut, aren't you, Detective Keller?” Lex spits out, and the way he hisses Connor’s title, like he was a disgrace to it, makes him burn. Connor squeezes his eyes shut, a soft whimper building in his throat.

But then, he feels the gentle and calloused hands of Hank back on him, stroking circles into the skin. Lex moves aside to let Hank take care of Connor, and when Hank fucks him, it's impossibly sweet and soft, and tears flow freely down Connor’s ruddy cheeks. 

The two of them combined come inside him until their lubricant levels reach critically low levels, and it amounts to sixteen times. Sixteen times Connor had come spurt inside him, making him sticky with the hot, thick fluid. 

He doesn't think he can move. His hole is so fucking sore, and Connor can imagine how puffy it must look at this point. Well, how puffy it _would_ look if there wasn't a plug shoved inside him, preventing all of the come from leaking out. His lower back aches.

Connor curls into a ball on his side, feeling all the come slosh around inside him, and softly moans. Hank procures a blanket from god knows where and Lex drapes it over Connor. He mewls something soft, and he doesn't know what he was aiming for exactly, all thoughts rising to the top of his consciousness for a fraction of a second before sinking back down to the depths of his mind. 

Hank and Lex seem to somehow get the message anyway, and they each throw a protective arm around him. Connor trills happily, sleep fading the world around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter!!!](https://twitter.com/rk1700hoe) i love having friends :3c


End file.
